Una bizarra Navidad
by Yuusei Her
Summary: ¿Qué se puede esperar de una noche entregando regalos con Bokuto Clos? Nada bueno y, aunque Akaashi bien lo sabía, simplemente no podía negarse a las súplicas y buenas intenciones que tenía su novio acerca de los demás además...Ir a visitar a los sexys bombones de Miyagi no sonaba tan mal...


Bien, este es un regalo atrasado de intercambio (¡Lo siento!) pero al fin está hecho, es para la dinámica de Haikyuu DF para Usagi panda alemá sea de tu agrado aunque haya tardado tanto (Fue mi cumpleaños,sogwy) y que lo disfrutes.

Por cierto,está basado en el especial de Haikyuu (cuando son chibis) navideño donde Bokuto le da un reno de Navidad a Tsukki.

Y los demás que lo están leyendo igual les guste ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!

* * *

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! —Exclamó el de cabellos bicolores mientras sonreía y entraba a casa de Oikawa con una caja grande de regalo, la cual tenía dentro una rana lista para disección en un frasco con formol que Akaashi arregló para que se viera como una nave espacial, Bokuto vistió a la rana como alien pero como no quería que la ranita alien se sintiera sola, decidió hacer que Akaashi arreglara unos tres frascos más para que se vieran como naves espaciales y él vestir otras tres ranas para que fueran un ejército de ranas aliens que seguro excitarían a Oikawa.

—Bokuto-san, estamos a mitad de la noche, por favor guarde silencio—Pidió Akaashi en vano ya que el mayor solo atinó a decir "Ho, ho, ho" en voz baja que poco a poco volvió a tornarse ruidosa como siempre.

El azabache rodó sus ojos con cierto fastidio antes de suspirar y revisar mentalmente su lista de "niños buenos" por visitar. Si recordaba bien, Tsukishima ya había sido visitado por Bokuto Clos y él, luego Kuroo…Demonios, según sus clases de ética, habían violado al menos las leyes suficientes para ir a la cárcel como por un año o salir por una jugosa fianza pero no podía decirle que no a su novio que por más idiota que fuera la idea, siempre le convencía.

Sí, después del incidente en el cuarto de Tsukishima, Bokuto agarró a Tsukishima y lo envolvió en una manta mientras él lo amarraba con un listón rojo y le ponía la dedicatoria "Para Kuroo de Bokuto Clos"; probablemente era secuestro pero Bokuto le pidió permiso a Akiteru para llevárselo y le fue otorgado así que secuestro, lo que se decía secuestro, no era…O de eso se quería autoconvencer Akaashi mientras calmaba a Tsukishima en el trineo de Bokuto, explicándole que sería el regalo de Kuroo a lo que el rubio solo atinó a sonrojarse y asentir, dejando de hacer ruido y forcejear.

Una vez en casa del capitán de Nekoma, Bokuto cargó a Tsukishima como bulto y lo dejó en la cama del azabache que comenzaba a reclamar por el golpe recibido pero, al ver a su novio atado con un listón de Navidad, agradeció a Bokuto Clos y su fiel asistente para no perder ni un minuto más y comenzar a jugar con su regalo de Navidad.

—Ho, ho, ho. Qué bonita Navidad ¿No Akaaaaaaaashi? —El de cabellos negros solo trataba de ver que nadie los siguiera o que no pasaran cerca de una estación de policía tras los últimos crímenes cometidos en pro de la Navidad ya que los oficiales no serían muy prudentes con sus "buenas obras".

Trataron de secues-bueno, de obtener como regalo a Iwaizumi-san (por palabras de Bokuto, ellos al ser Santa Clos no secuestraban, simplemente tomaban cosas para hacer a las personas felices y si esas cosas eran humanos, no pasaba nada además, tanto el regalo como el niño al que se lo regalaban se quedan muy felices por lo que no era secuestro) pero se llevaron varios buenos golpes que les hicieron optar por mejor hacer las navecitas espaciales para ranitas aliens, a su parecer eran regalos más bonitos y mejor elaborados pero a Bokuto le encantaba jugar a Cupido con el pretexto de Nochebuena.

Justo cuando dejaban la caja con navecitas espaciales en la habitación de Oikawa, aparecieron dos personas cargando un bulto que se movía desesperadamente y hacía ruidos que a Akaashi le dieron miedo.

—Oh, se nos adelantaron Issei—Dijo una de las personas que cargaba el bulto y acariciaba lo que parecía ser la cabeza de lo que fuera que estaba dentro del costal.

—Seguro Oikawa fue un niño muy bueno y por eso cuatro Santas le vienen a dar regalos ¿No crees, Takahiro? —Respondió el otro hombre que, con la luz de la luna, podía verse su verdadera identidad junto a la de su compinche.

Eran nada más y nada menos que dos jugadores de tercero de Aoba Johsai, Hanamaki Takahiro junto a Matsukawa Issei, quienes aventaron el costal al piso, escuchando al instante un ruido similar a un quejido y después varios semi gritos que no se entendieron en lo absoluto.

—No me digan que consiguieron a Iwaizumi para Oikawa—Bokuto se acercó tras decir esas palabras y abrió el bulto, el cual, en efecto, era Iwaizumi con un pantalón de Santa Clos y un abrigo abierto, dejando ver su bien marcado abdomen junto a los mejores nudos hechos por alguien que ataban sus brazos y piernas, finalizando con una soga en la boca que evitaba que se oyeran todas las maldiciones y quejidos que en ese instante lanzaba.

Akaashi solo miró al mayor con un rostro de comprensión infinita, esa era la tercer persona que veía en la noche que hacía tal gesto (primero Konoha, luego Tsukishima y al final el pobre as de Aoba), de hecho, quería desatarlo pero por la apariencia de ese bien marcado abdomen (probablemente algo de su gay interno se derritió al ver ese cuerpo de muerte) le advertía que si lo hacía, desataría un desastre mayor que la bomba nuclear en Hiroshima.

—Pues claro ¿Qué más le podríamos regalar a este zopenco? Se nos ocurrió un balón pero tiene varios—Dijo Matsukawa con una sonrisa en lo que agarraba a su vice capitán para que no se moviera tanto mientras su cómplice le quitaba el saco donde lo traían cual costal de papas.

—Además es muy romántico ¿No? Y nos costó mucho—Agregó Hanamaki en lo que se quitaba el abrigo y se subía la playera para mostrar sus rasguños hechos por Iwaizumi cuando lo trataron de amarrar.

Akaashi solo tragó seco al ver esa espalda de muerte del de cabellos rosáceos, demonios, los de Miyagi estaban buenísimos. Primero el pequeño Tsukishima que si bien no tenía un cuerpo de muerte, era tan lindo e inocente que se derretía por él; después el lavabo que se cargaba Iwaizumi, como dice el dicho "Pequeño pero picoso" y al final esa espalda de tentación que lo hacía tomar aire a grandes bocanadas porque era su definición de espalda perfecta: No tan marcada pero tampoco tan flacucha, sin mucho músculo y no tan pálida, con ciertas pecas y bajo la luz de la luna lucía brutalmente erótica.

—Vaya, sí que se ve feo ¿Eh? Akaashi y yo tratamos de envolverlo pero no pudimos, me metió una patada que casi me deja inconsciente y a Akaashi le dio un puñetazo que dejó su mejilla roja ¿Verdad, Akaashi? —El búho simplemente se subió el pantalón para mostrar el patadón hecho por Iwaizumi cuando lo trataban de envolver.

El colocador de Fukurodani pudo asentir con ciertos problemas ya que la pierna de Bokuto le hizo babear como si fuera un vagabundo viendo un jamón solo para él. Ahora sabía porque uno de sus grandes fetiches era verlo con sus rodilleras largas, le daban mejor forma a esos músculos que lucían fuertes y bien marcados.

—Bah, eso no es nada. Miren lo que me hizo a mí—Protestó Matsukawa antes de subirse la playera y mostrar su abdomen moreteado por el hombre que estaba rojo de la ira por ser ignorado brutalmente por los cuatro presentes.

A todo eso, Akaashi al razonar un poco y salir de su embobamiento por los esculturales cuerpos de sus tres mayores, volteó a ver a Oikawa que seguía tan dormido como si no hubiera nadie más ¿Acaso tenía el sueño tan pesado? Frunció el ceño y fue hacia su cama para cerciorarse de que el castaño seguía dormido. Se acercó con cautela y le movió para tenerlo de frente, observando que, en efecto, Oikawa estaba en un profundo sueño.

Bueno, si no se enteraba entonces no era allanamiento de morada.

—Oigan ¿Y si ya nos vamos? —Preguntó Akaashi algo nervioso por el ruido que Bokuto discutiendo con los otros tres comenzaba a hacer. De hecho ya habían puesto la mesa para comenzar a jugar fuercitas y demostrar quién era el más fuerte. A veces se preguntaba si realmente Bokuto era mayor que él.

—Espera Akaashi, deja que Mattsun demuestre de que está hecho—El azabache asintió resignado ante lo dicho por Oikawa así que solo se sentó en el piso junto a un callado Iwaizumi y suspiró, tenía frío, sueño y él ni siquiera había recibido regalo aún ¿Qué diversión había en eso?

Alto.

¿Oikawa le dijo qué?

Inmediatamente volteó a ver si Iwaizumi estaba a su lado ya que era raro que no estuviera forcejeando o algo ¿Y con qué se encontró? Con la venda mordida tirada junto a las cuerdas desatadas pero ni rastro de él. Miró instintivamente a la cama que ahora yacía vacía, solo las cobijas deshechas.

Comenzó a examinar la habitación para ver donde estaban el regalo y el regalado pero no veía ni rastro de alguno de los dos hasta que…

— ¡Eso es! ¡Iwa-chan es el más guapo y fuerte de todos! —Akaashi se quedó de piedra al ver que Bokuto y los de Aoba jugaban fuercitas.

—Eso es todo Iwaizumi.

— ¡Muestra el poderío azul! —Exclamó Hanamaki antes de quitar a Bokuto y retar a Iwaizumi a unas fuercitas ya que sentía que la magia de la Navidad podría ayudarle a ganar, eso y que Oikawa acariciaba la espalda de Iwaizumi sugestivamente, dándole ciertos espasmos que le debilitarían y ¡Bum! Él sería el ganador.

— ¡AkaAaAaAsheEeEeEh! —El as de Fukurodani estaba en su modo deprimido tras perder contra el regalo de Oikawa, haciendo un pequeño puchero en lo que dejaba las navecitas en la cama del castaño.

Mierda, la situación completa era completamente bizarra y absurda así que antes de que Bokuto se pusiera peor, Akaashi lo llevó al trineo y partieron mientras los de Aoba seguían distraídos jugando fuercitas.

El resto del camino Koutarou se quedó en completo silencio, haciendo un mohín como niño pequeño mientras veía las calles pasar. El azabache solo suspiró nuevamente para relajarse y pensar en la mejor manera de sacar de la depresión a su novio, quizá el no recibir regalos influenció para que estuviera de esa manera.

No recibir regalos…Mmh…

El colocador de Fukurodani aparcó en la casa de Bokuto y le hizo ir a su cuarto como niño bueno tras prometerle que bajaría después de arreglar unas cosas, a lo que Bokuto solo se deprimió más y fue casi arrastrándose a su habitación.

Bien, ya lo había decidido en el camino y lo haría aunque después se arrepentiría por ello. Sin más, comenzó con su plan maestro que seguro alegraría a su novio.

Cuando bajó a la habitación de su novio, Bokuto estaba hecho bolita en su edredón mientras sollozaba en voz baja por su ataque depresivo que le vino tras perder contra Iwaizumi.

—Bokuto-san—Dijo el azabache, haciendo que el otro se removiera en sus colchas—Por favor mire su regalo que le trajo Santa—El de cabellos bicolores salió con ningún entusiasmo de su cama y casi se cae nuevamente contra su cama al ver a su novio.

—A-Akaashi—Balbuceó el mayor al verlo.

—Feliz Navidad, Bokuto-san—Akaashi tenía un moño rojo en su cabeza y en sus manos el kanji de preocupación escrito junto a un kilo de carne lista para asar, tal como a él le gustaba.

—Akaashi ¡Eres el mejor! —Exclamó Bokuto en lo que tiraba la carne y el kanji tallado en madera a su cama porque le estorbaban de su mejor regalo.

Se le fue encima a su novio y le dio un profundo beso mientras se caían, sonriéndole con cariño al sentir como Akaashi correspondía el beso con dulzura y acariciaba sus cabellos antes de tocar el suelo, donde se separaron para mirarse.

—Y este es mi regalo de Navidad—Bokuto se separó de su pareja para ir debajo de su cama, donde parecía que no encontraba la caja de regalo—Ta daaa—Akaashi abrió el regalo y se sorprendió al ver que eran sus partituras para violín encuadernadas con la portada siendo un collage de fotos de ellos dos y un nuevo estuche en forma de búho para su violín—Además del beso que nos acabamos de dar parecido al de ese anime de patinadores que te gusta.

Bokuto podía ser algo tonto, inocente, atolondrado, depresivo, juguetón, gritón y demás adjetivos de ese estilo pero por sobre todo, era el mejor novio que pudo desear y el mejor regalo que jamás pudo pensar para Navidad por lo que solo se abrazó a su sexy novio y comenzó a besarle como si en eso le fuera la vida porque, después de todo, Koutarou era su vida.


End file.
